1. Field of Invention
This invention related to the sanitary industry.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Arts
All existing solid tablet toilet cleaners last 1000-2000 flushes with doses of detergent much more saturated when new is at end. Also they are much more saturated when time between flushes are large than when it very short. These are significant disadvantages.
VANISH POWER SYSTEM (patent pending) partly solve this problems. But it also last 1000-2000 flushes without refilling and concentration of the solution in the tank still depends on size of remaining piece of tablet and on time between the flushes.
Our APPARATUS FOR SUPPLYING LIQUID DETERGENT TO THE WATER TANK OF A TOILET (application Ser. No. 08/896,560, filing date Jul. 18, 1997) works only with liquid detergent.
The principal object of this invention is to provide people with an apparatus supplying an equal portion of cleaning detergent into toilet tank with each flush.
Another object of this invention to provide people with an apparatus which use solid tablets of a sanitary detergent and gives much many portions of the cleaning detergent before refill.
In accordance with the aims of this invention, preferable embodiment of the apparatus includes:
1. a vessel with an outlet,
2. a portioning and a water supplying mechanism